requiem de arnold
by josaot
Summary: la historia cuenta la vida de un simulador que al no aguantar su vida decide que es momento de salvar a su raza. y quiza lo consiga...


ARNOLD REQUIEM

Hoy es otro d a como cualquier otro desde que la princesa celestia nos desterr a m y a toda mi raza lejos de Equestria.  
>Soy un simulador, o amenos as nos llaman por todas partes, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos qui nes somos. Todos los ponis de por aqu han entrado en una profunda depresi n, por no poder comer, por ser temidos por todo el mundo y por no tener la oportunidad de vivir con el resto de ponis.<br>Si acaso es por nuestro aspecto lo podemos cambiar al que quieran, si es nuestra forma de ser podemos aprender a comportarnos como los dem s.  
>Pero yo creo, que ser por el temor que le tienen a nuestra forma de alimentarnos. Eso es lo nico que no podemos cambiar.<br>Nos alimentamos del amor y la felicidad de los ponis, pero no necesitamos mucha, solo un poco por d a.  
>Recuerdo que una vez, la reina se las arregl para entrar en Equestria y hacerse pasar por alguien importante para intentar darnos de comer. Pero fue in til, seg n cuentan, la reina fue vencida por un corcel blanco y una yegua rosa que usaron una magia muy poderosa. Pero al final casi lo consigui y eso es lo que importa.<br>Aunque los soldados que la acompa aron a conquistar ese supuesto reino de Canterlot, cuentan lo que vieron de una forma algo triste y que hace ver las cosas como si no hubieran tenido ning n sentido.  
>Ver n, seg n ellos notaron que ning n poni estaba feliz y obviamente no bamos a poder alimentarnos, tambi n notaron que todos estaban huyendo del terror que les provocaba su presencia en ese lugar. Ning n soldado pudo comer ese d a. Tambi n dicen que se sintieron horrible porque sab an que estaban causando sufrimiento en los corazones de todos los ponis, pero eran rdenes de la reina provocar todo ese caos.<br>Me llamo Arnold, y mi cuerpo se ha deteriorado mucho, mi piel se ha vuelto oscura y fr a por la falta de sol y nutrientes esenciales para vivir sanamente,  
>Mis dientes se han roto y ahora parecen colmillos, mis patas parecen tener un hueco entre ellas, pero es solo una membrana muy delgada que ha quedado as por no comer en mucho tiempo y adem s la melena de todos ha desaparecido casi por completo porque nuestro cuerpo no tiene las vitaminas ni la energ a necesaria para hacer que crezca.<br>Antes cuando era solo un peque o corcel, escuchaba a mis padres pelear y discutir sobre la situaci n de nuestra gente, y no solo a ellos si no a muchos m s ponis que viven cerca de nuestra peque a caverna, aunque todos estemos en el mismo bando y estemos sufriendo lo mismo, parec a que todos aqu se est n empezando a tomar un odio bastante serio.  
>Pero hoy tengo suerte de escuchar llantos de los ponis peque os, ya que a nadie le importa ya que es lo que pase con nosotros., y no los culpo.<br>Nuestro aspecto f sico es terrible, parecemos muertos vivientes, vivimos en agujeros en el suelo, el mundo entero nos odia y nos teme, y comemos solo el poco amor que se tienen los insectos de vez en cuando.  
>Odio vivir esta vida, quiero una nueva, pero s que no puedo tenerla ni aunque muera y vuelva a renacer. Eso es porque la princesa Celestia uso un poco de su magia para evitarnos el reencarnar dentro de Equestria, as que solo vivir a esta horrible historia una y otra vez por siempre, quiz cada vez peor.<br>As que ir a hacer un intento algo rid culo pero que nadie ha podido intentar por miedo a ser descubierto y torturado hasta casi la muerte solo para volver a llegar de nuevo al mismo rinc n desolado, gris y sin vida del planeta al que llamamos hogar.  
>Intentare hacerme pasar por un poni normal y vivir con ellos un rato.<br>Solo tengo que encontrar la forma de entrar a Equestria sin ser detectado por los guardias que custodian las afueras d a y noche.  
>Ir a ver a la reina a ver si ella me podr a decir como lo logro.<br>Como esperaba, la reina uso los poderes de transformaci n para evadir a los guardias hasta llegar al castillo de Canterlot, pero me cuenta que apenas llego, porque tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para lograr llegar, y casi muere al enfrentar a una poni rosa y encerrarla en unas cuevas subterr neas, hasta que encontr a un joven potro de melena azul que ten a en su coraz n mucho amor y entonces pudo recuperar sus fuerzas.  
>Pero yo no conozco la apariencia de ning n otro poni. Todos aqu tenemos el mismo aspecto y no parece que se pueda cambiar solo con mi imaginaci n.<br>Pero no me importa, me acercar lo m s que pueda a la frontera y tomare la forma del primer poni que vea.  
>Afortunadamente, pude ver un poni a lo lejos y tome su forma, pero es muy dif cil mantenerme as , tengo que llegar a cruzar antes de volver a transformarme.<br>Estoy en un hospital, no s en qu parte de Equestria me encuentro, pero parece bastante tranquilo, hay muchos ponis que tienen visitas, genial me puedo alimentar de ellos, aparentemente no perd mi transformaci n antes de desmayarme, que golpe de suerte.  
>Qu ?, llego el doctor y me dijo que tengo visitas, pero C mo?, si ni siquiera conozco a nadie y nadie me conoce.<br>Entra una bella unicornio a la habitaci n y me pregunta cu l es mi nombre, yo le contesto que me llamo Arnold, despu s de un breve silencio incomodo le pregunte como se llamaba y quien era ella.  
>Me dijo que se llamaba Laisa y que ella me hab a encontrado caminando sin rumbo y cuando se acerc a m se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente, entonces me trajo al hospital, y se qued 3 d as esperando que me despertara. Le pregunte, porque se preocupaba por mi si yo solo soy un poni cualquiera.<br>La bella poni se sonrojo y me dijo que era una poni viajera que siempre busca personas que la acompa en en sus viajes, pero que tristemente todos los amigos que hace siempre se quedan en su ciudad y que siempre vuelve a quedarse sola. Yo le pregunte si a n recuerda a sus amigos con felicidad, ella me contesto que s y que cada que piensa en alguno se pone muy contenta.  
>En ese momento me vi muy tentado a absorber su felicidad y buenos sentimientos, pero no s qu me hizo no hacerlo, en vez de eso le dije que si ella quer a, yo la acompa ar a a todos lados donde ella fuera. Laisa se puso extremadamente contenta y se sorprendi tanto que cay al suelo y se sonrojo mientras re a. Yo no comprendo estos sentimientos que est sintiendo ella ahora mismo, pero creo que si alg n d a los llegara a experimentar seria muy divertido.<br>Cuando salimos del hospital, Laisa me llevo lo m s r pido que pudo a un callej n y me dijo con una sonrisa, que si en verdad la iba a acompa ar a todos lados, deb a saber un secreto de ella. Entonces se quit su collar y su cuerno desapareci y m gicamente aparecieron en su lomo 2 bellas alas. No entend nada de eso, digo yo en mi forma original tengo cuerno y alas, pero para ella parec a importante, as que asent con la cabeza y sonre , ella solo se puso m s feliz y me abrazo con fuerza.  
>Salimos del callej n y pude verla mejor, en el hospital no hab a mucha luz y las persianas estaban cerradas y en el callej n casi no daba la luz, me record un poco a mi casa, pero aqu afuera era diferente. Era una pegaso de melena negra y crin color caf muy claro casi parece blanco. Hablando de aspecto, aun no me he visto yo, necesito un charco de agua para reflejarme, le pregunte a Laisa donde pod amos encontrar uno y solo se rio de m , me llevo cerca de un espejo y logre verme a m mismo, tengo la melena algo larga para ser un potro pero en fin es de color casta o y bueno amenos soy m s o menos alto y mi crin es del mismo color que la de Laisa.<br>Seguimos caminando por un rato, y de la nada mi nueva amiga me reto a una carrera, yo le dije que ser a muy injusto porque ella pod a volar, de sus alforjas saco su collar, se lo puso y sus alas desaparecieron y apareci un cuerno en su cabeza, alegremente me dijo, listo, ahora ser m s justo . Yo le dije que ahora s y por primera vez en mi vida me re un poco. El reto consist a en llegar antes que el otro a un edificio que se ve a a lo lejos, y la carrera empez , yo Sal a todo galope pero ella solo se ve a las pesu as, no me importo mucho, pero cuando iba a llegar a la meta y voltee hacia atr s vi como su cuerno se ilumino y desapareci de la nada, justo despu s un casco me empujo y me hizo caer al suelo, era ella. Solo me dijo: perdiste tontito y se fue sonriendo hacia el edificio que aparentemente era un hotel para ponis donde pasar amos la noche. Dormimos en el mismo cuarto y en la misma cama, pero ella se la pasaba roncando, yo no pod a dormir, y justo cuando me arte, me desespere, me desquicie y le iba a robar su felicidad del puro coraje... escuche: Arnold mi nico amigo y pude ver como sonre a a la vez que una lagrima sal a de su ojo izquierdo. Laisa dejo de roncar, pero yo no pude dormir en toda la noche. Pensaba en decirle quien soy yo en realidad y, cuando regresar a a casa, pero sobre todo, pensaba en porque por primera vez en mi vida no ten a hambre, no es que hubiera comido, porque no lo hab a hecho, entonces me preguntaba si el solo hecho de estar feliz nos hac a saciar nuestra hambre y nos daba fuerza para vivir, si era as entonces ya ten a la soluci n a nuestros problemas, ahora solo deb a volver a casa y contarles a todos, pero por alguna raz n quer a llevar a Laisa con migo a mi reino, igual tarde o temprano ella ten a que saber la verdad.  
>Cuando salimos del hotel le pregunte que si pod a guardar un secreto, me respondi que si, as que le dije que yo en realdad era un simulador y viv a fuera de Equestria en el reino de los simuladores, ella solo se burl y me pidi que dejara de jugar, me dijo que ella hab a escuchado que los simuladores eran algo as como demonios y que todos eran muy malos y com an ponis.<br>Yo le dije que eso no era verdad, Laisa solo se dio media vuelta y dijo: !vamos , yeguadelphia nos espera . Camine con ella y me las arregle para llevarla con migo a un callej n como al que ella me llevo, y antes de que ella dijera algo, me transforme y la deje ver mi verdadera forma. Ella se asust mucho y empez a llorar, solo me dijo que no la siguiera y que nunca quer a volverme a ver. La verdad no s c mo paso, pero me empec a sentir bastante mal, pero finalmente logre regresar a mi casa en el reino de los simuladores, la reina hab a muerto, y todos parec an m s tristes de lo habitual. Les dije a todos que pod amos vivir sin robar la felicidad de los dem s si ramos felices nosotros. Obviamente nadie me crey y solo logre que se enojaran un poco con migo, pasaron 3 d as y por alguna raz n no pod a dormir, por pensar en aquella pony que me consideraba su nico amigo, pero porque ella dir a eso,  
>Ella me conto que a donde iba ella hacia amigos. Aunque se quedaran en donde viven, seguir an siendo amigos, no?, porque ella abra dicho eso?<br>Un d a escuche como le gritaban a alguien que se largara o la matar an, ese tipo de cosas son n rmale por aqu pero por alguna raz n, esta vez fui a ver a quien amenazaban. Era Laisa, no pod a creerlo, ella estaba aqu . Ten a que hacer algo, as que lo nico que se me ocurri fue mezclarme con la multitud y llev rmela lejos de aqu , donde no hubiera nadie m s que nos pudiera molestar, mientras gritaba: MUEVETE Y LARGO AHORA, O MORIRAS , mientras susurraba : perd name por favor . Ella se dio cuenta que era yo por alguna raz n que jam s supe.  
>Cuando estuvimos lejos le pregunte qu estaba haciendo aqu , y ella me dijo que ven a a buscarme para ir a yeguadelphia. No entend a por qu , pero luego ella me dijo que yo hab a sido el nico poni que ella hab a considerado un amigo, yo le dije que solo estuvimos juntos una semana, y ella me dijo que fue la semana m s feliz de toda su vida. Ella estaba llorando, yo solo la abrase y le dije que me perdonara, no quise enga arla, pero sab a c mo nos ve a el mundo. Ella me dijo que al principio se asust bastante pero que record que los simuladores se alimentan de la felicidad, y ella estuvo feliz todo el tiempo y jam s le hice nada a ella o a alg n otro poni, y valla que pasamos a lado de muchos ponis durante esos 5 d as que pasamos caminando hasta Potro york.<br>Me dijo que no le importaba que era yo si no quien era yo. As que me pidi vivir con ella en su casa hasta que yo encontrara un lugar cerca donde vivir.  
>Para ella se acabar an los viajes, no le importaba, siempre y cuando yo estuviera ah con ella.<br>Yo le dije que estaba de acuerdo en vivir con ella, pero con la condici n que ella me dijera que paso con sus dem s amigos de los que me hablo en el hospital, ella empez a llorar y me pregunto que si acaso la vi intentar siquiera hablar con alg n poni en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, yo le dije que no.  
>Me conto que desde hace mucho ella quer a viajar por toda Equestria en busca de alguien con quien ella pudiera compartir su vida entera, y no quer a conocer a nadie m s que esa persona, jam s conoci a nadie m s que a m , porque ella al verme, un rayo de sol la ilumino al mismo tiempo que escucho una melod a hermosa y su coraz n casi se detuvo. Cayo enamorada de m , pero cuando me fue a hablar, se percat de que estaba caminando inconsciente, con su magia vio mis signos vitales y se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de la muerte, as que corri lo m s r pido que pudo al hospital m s cercano y se qued ah a esperar a que despertara pera poder conocernos y quiz pudi ramos ser amigos.<br>La verdad es que yo desde que la vi tambi n me enamore de ella, por eso quise acompa arla y por eso me alegraba tanto con ella cerca de m . No pude m s y le ped que se casara con migo, ella sorprendida y con l grimas en los ojos, me contesto que s , y me beso. Durante ese beso yo me sent totalmente feliz y sin darme cuenta m cuerpo empez a tomar forma, mi melena creci y se volvi negra, mis huesos crecieron y mi pelaje se volvi del mismo color que el de Laisa. Parec a el mismo potro que ella vio, pero con la diferencia de que ahora mi melena era negra. Unos simuladores vieron mi transformaci n y sab an que era imposible transformarse si no tienes la apariencia que vas a tomas cerca de ti, as que me creyeron.  
>Poco a poco los simuladores se mezclaron con los ponis de todo el mundo, y en poco tiempo todos tuvieron la misma transformaci n que yo, y la princesa celestia jam s nos encontrar a.<br>Incluso quer a que la reina viera lo que pudimos lograr. Todos nosotros por fin ramos felices y no necesit bamos consumir la energ a de otro ser para existir, y sobretodo que no es necesario recurrir a la violencia para nada.  
>Despu s de un tiempo yo y mi esposa Laisa dejamos de viajar por el mundo y tuvimos una bella potranca igual a su madre pero con los ojos color verde-azulado como yo, todo iba bien, despu s de sufrir por generaciones, nuestra raza por fin era libre y feliz. Todo gracias a que encontr a una poni muy especial, no, ella me encontr a m . Solo por ella todos estamos aqu ahora y podemos vivir felices, los ex simuladores regresaron un d a a el reino de los simuladores solo para hacer una estatua de m en piedra con la inscripci n de: este poni salvo a su raza de la condena eterna, gracias .<br>Despu s de una vida entera, mi cutie Mark apareci en mi costado, y apareci al mismo tiempo que la de mi hija reci n nacida, era una gota de sangre dorada, al igual que la de mi hija. Nunca supe porque esa cutie Mark, pero no me importaba, todo el mundo era feliz.  
>Unos a os despu s celestia me encontr y descubri que yo fui la raz n de que los simuladores se pudieran mezclar con los ponis llenos de amor y ordeno ejecutarme en Canterlot junto a mi esposa e hija. Pero al final entre toda Equestria convencieron a celestia de que dejaran vivir a mi familia, entonces por alguna raz n yo fui muy feliz y casi rompo a llorar por la alegr a, vi como mi esposa sonre a y le dec a a mi hija que mirara bien a su padre, y jam s lo olvidara, porque as se ven los verdaderos salvadores.<br>Todo el mundo dec a mi nombre y me llamaba h roe, nunca pude haber siquiera so ado con un honor tan grande como morir mientras medio mundo grita mi nombre, la otra mitad grita, gracias y todos juntos me llaman h roe.  
>Finalmente lleg la hora y celestia me decapito, todo se volvi oscuro por un momento, pero enseguida pude ver a un potro blanco en su totalidad que me sonre a, y me dijo, bien echo hijo m o. Yo solamente me recost y me sent en paz, al fin pude hacer lo que siempre quise. Darle a mi gente felicidad. <p>


End file.
